The Fugitive Part 2
by Becci Wooster
Summary: Joey and Dawson run away again


**The Fugitive**  
Part Two - Love Child

by: Becci 

**Disclaimer - **I am in no way connected with anyone making Dawson's Creek. Hell, I live about 8 hours away by plane. So don't sue, OK? I'm stressed enough without having to go to court.

**Thanks to -** Cole as always. I'd also like to thank all those who wrote to me. After two days of my epilogue being put up, I got about six responses. That's some kind of new record. As you can see, I don't get much feedback, so please take a moment out of your day to make me happy!

**Need To Know -** The happenings in the epilogue and part one. I know these are short, but they will get longer, OK?

_'Love child,  
Never meant to be.  
Love child,  
Born in poverty.'  
_ Diana Ross and The Supremes - Love Child

Dawson and Joey got into the car, and Dawson began to drive. After a few minutes, silence ended between them.

"That wasn't what I was expecting," Dawson said, looking briefly at Joey. 

"Dawson, what are we going to do?" she asked. "Neither of us have any money, and we can't just leave anyway."

"Why not? They're not gonna change their minds, Joey. And we can't change our minds either. Not if we want to be together. All three of us."

"I know. But Capeside's where our lives are. We can't leave."

"I love you Joey."

"I love you too, but that isn't enough, Dawson," Joey said realistically.

"Well, my aunt lives in a town about an hours drive from here. Why don't we see if we can stay with her for a bit until we've decided what we're gonna do?" Dawson suggested.

"But won't she tell your parents where you are?" Joey asked.

"I'll ask her not to. What else are we going to do?"

"We won't let that happen," Dawson promised. "I love you. We'll get married, and we'll be OK. I promise."

"I only wish it were that simple," Joey said quietly, yet they both heard it.

Joey pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and hummed to the tune playing on the radio. It was August, and she and Dawson had left Capeside almost two months ago. She was four months pregnant, and just beginning to show. Dawson's aunt had let them stay with her for the summer, and agreed not to tell his parents where they were. They had decided that Dawson would defer university for a year, and then take the three year course in Arizona that he had been accepted on. He would then look after their child while she went to college for three years. That would take seven years. Seven years of their lives to go through university instead of three. But it was the only way they'd be able to do it. Dawson's aunt, who had no husband or family, had offered to put him through university. The money was in his bank account already. Therefore they had that year in between to make enough money for Joey to go too. Joey and Dawson would both have to work whilst putting the other though university so they had something to live on. But this way, they got to keep their baby.

"Hey beautiful," Dawson greeted as he entered the room.

"Sorry. You're at the wrong girlfriend's house," Joey joked. "You couldn't possibly be referring to me. I'm bloated."

"No you're not. You're imagining it," Dawson counselled her. It was true that she'd begun to put on a bit of weight, but she was still able to wear her old clothes. And to Dawson, she looked more beautiful than she ever had before because she was carrying his child.

"Don't lie. I look awful," Joey argued.

"Come here," Dawson said slyly. She obeyed, and he kissed her. Just before they got carried away, the doorbell rung. They heard Dawson's aunt go to the door, and then raised voices. Immediately, they recognised the voices, and came out of the room and into the hallway. 

Sure enough, it was Gail, Mitch and Bessie. Pacey also stood with them. When Bessie saw her sister, she ran towards her, and hugged her close. Joey was alarmed. 

"Joey! Oh thank God you're OK!" Bessie cried.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't we be?" Joey asked, pulling away from Bessie and reaching for Dawson's hand.

"Come on, you're coming back home with us," Mitch ordered. Dawson shook his head.

"No, Dad. We're not coming back," he insisted.

"Don't be so silly. Did you think that Jane would let you stay here forever?" Gail asked.

"Actually, we agreed they would stay here until Dawson goes to university," Jane argued.

"And what about you Joey?" Bessie asked.

"I'll go when we can afford it," Joey replied.

"I think we need to talk about this," Mitch suggested to his sister. "Alone." Dawson went to protest, but Joey pulled him back into their bedroom with Pacey following.

Joey went over to the radio, and changed stations. When she turned back, Pacey was staring at her and Dawson.

"What?" She asked.

"How could you just do that?" He asked. "How could you just walk out on your lives like that?"

"We didn't plan on it. But if it's the only way we can be together..." Dawson rationalised.

"Didn't you think how your families would feel? How I would feel?" Pacey persisted.

"I'm sorry Pacey. But unless they let us be together, we can't go back."

"Can't or won't?" Pacey asked. Neither Joey or Dawson had an answer.

When they went back into the living room, Mitch signalled for them to sit down. They obeyed, sharing a seat. Pacey stayed standing in the doorway.

"We've decided that you are coming back home to Capeside with us," Mitch stated. 

"We'll discuss what we're going to do when we get back home," Bessie explained.

"No," Dawson said.

"Come on guys. It's in your best interests to be back home," Jane said. 

"Saying we went back to Capeside," Joey asked, "would we be allowed to live together?"

"Of course not," Gail answered. "You're far too young to be in that kind of relationship."

"Then we're not interested in coming home," Joey replied.

"Why not?" Bessie asked.

"Because we got married eleven days ago," Dawson answered. Mitch sat down in shock, and there was silence in the room for a few moments.

"How could you?" Gail asked, close to tears. "Without telling us?"

"We love each other," Joey answered. "We're sorry if that hurts you, but we're gonna be together no matter what. You can't stop us."

"Well," Mitch said slowly. Silence followed again.

"Come on, Joey," Dawson said, helping his wife off the chair. They walked out of the room and into their bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind them.

A week after this, they left Jane's house, and moved to Phoenix. They changed their names to Kate and James Corrmick. In January the next year, their daughter, Diana, was born. The following fall, James enrolled in university, taking a three year course on creative writing. He got a part time job, and Kate also worked part time in order to support their small family. Kate then went to university, to study European History. During her final year, Diana started at the local kindergarten, and James got a full time job as a producer in a local film business, as well as writing his own movie, based on their experiences in a small town as a couple trying to stay together. Just after Kate graduated from university, he got the chance to film his movie However, he had to film it in Capeside, his home town. So he, his wife, and their child moved to Capeside Massachusetts...

_______________________________________________________________________

Obviously, the prologue fits in here. Look out for the next part, which will tell what happened to everyone else during the seven years. Thanks for the feedback, but I'd love more. Send it to me at my address below!

Becci Wooster

Fanfic@capeside2000.freeserve.co.uk

27th April 1999

________________________________________________________________________

* * *

## Email Becci:

[Rachel4Ross@btinternet.com][1]  


* * *

[Back to Becci's Stories][2]   


* * *

[Back to Fan Fiction][3]:   
[Back to the Main Page][4]:   


* * *

  
This page has been visited  times.   


   [1]: mailto:Rachel4Ross@btinternet.com
   [2]: http://members.tripod.com/~Amoo282/Becci.html
   [3]: http://members.tripod.com/~Amoo282/fanfiction.html
   [4]: http://members.tripod.com/~Amoo282/index.html



End file.
